rumour has it
by Silent Sparrow
Summary: When he kisses her, it's not soft not at first but soon her world fades into black. All she can breathe is him. None of the jewels & titles matter as long as she is in his arms... [modern royalty au] established R/D


Rumour has it

Prologue: let go & hold my hand

* * *

March

 _Prince bad boy caught in right royal scandal._

-The Crown Prince has reportedly been cut off by his father due the prince's gambling problems getting out of hand. The king is thought to have consulted his advisors in a hope of straightening out his son ready for succession.

* * *

 _Ross is spotted getting cosy with old flame Camille._

-The glamour and crown prince who ended their three year relationship last year were seen cosying up at a bar in Stockholm just weeks after it was reported Ross had been cut off by his own father due to his gambling problems. Both the palace and Camille's representative are yet to comment.

* * *

April

 _Bad boy of the Corville monarchy disappears_

\- Once an active part of the social circle, the prince has not been seen since May circulating rumours that he may be on a course to straighten his image and stop his wild partying ways in preparation for the throne. The palace has refused to comment.

* * *

 ** _Official palace statement-_** _Prince is taking time out_

\- The palace has announced that Prince Robert (known as Ross) is taking time out of his busy schedule to deal with some personal problems and ask if they would respect his privacy . The notorious party goer has been absence with thoughts that he was en route to reunite with ex Camille.

* * *

March

 _Prince not seen out for months._

-Crown Prince Robert has not been seen out since April last year sparking rumours of an emotional breakdown and him pulling into himself. There is speculation that family members are worried about his health.

 ** _EXCLUSIVE PHOTOS: Prince bad boy spotted with mystery redhead_**

* * *

 _You have reached Demelza Carne's phone. Please call back or leave a message. Bye!_ He hung up for the 8 time that day.

5 days since the last story was published. 5 days since Demelza had stormed off. 5 days since those photos had appeared in the press. _Who was this mystery girl?_

* * *

He should have spotted the camera but with Demelza's hand wrapped in his. Her lip on his. His mind had other thoughts. He should have been more careful. He had been very careful up to this point - information was on a need to know basic. Being the crown prince of Corville was not on the need to know list.

They only pulled away when they could see the flash of the camera and then heard the shouting of the photographer- "Prince Robert, your highness over here."

Demelza's face was a blur of confusion and embarrassment. Her hand was slipping from his.

"Demi, come here I can explain." His voice a harsh whisper.

"What?" She cried her voice cracking slightly before regaining her composure "You lied" She pushed away from him, widening the distance.

"No wait, I can explain, Ross is my nickname!"

"Oh yeah right and I guess prince is just part of your nickname too?" Her eyes flickered to his before looking away.

He hesitated. "No wai-" She turned to go, he grabbed her arm gently "For one day I didn't want to be just Crown Prince Robert"

"Well you sure fooled me" her voice had a sullen almost bitter tone to it. "Goodbye, your highness!" she turned pulling free from his now limp hand and heading away in the direction of the car.

"What happened is the little lady shy, Robert?" The photographer looked gleefully happy.

He gritted his teeth "Leave! Get out of my sight!" he yelled before storming in the direction Demelza had fled. He just needed to find her. He needed her to understand.

He rushed back the car which surprisingly was still in its parking space. _Where was Demelza?_ He hoped against hope that she would somehow be there for him to explain the mess he had managed to create when less than 5 hours they were tangled up together on her sofa.

He walked over to the car, unlocking it before sitting in the driver seat. _Demelza's seat._ It still smelt of her- sea salt and wildflowers all mixed together with a hint of her perfume underneath. Her bag was missing - he remembered her leaving it on the car seat when they had got out the car to go for a walk. Some kind of walk it turned out to be!

He dug through his own bag stopping when he reached the cold feel of his own phone. Pulling it out, he tapped away a message at lightning speed (Demelza had always told him he was a really slow texter) _I hope you are safe x._ He locked his phone resisting the urge to call her. Things never sounded quite right over the phone perhaps it was because he couldn't see her face- he had learnt to read her face well enough in the 9 months they had been together.

Throwing the phone on the passenger seat, he drove and drove to the only other place he knew he would have a chance at even a glimpse of her- the Red Lion.

* * *

He arrived at around 10pm and the pub was well into its evening shift. He couldn't spot Demelza amongst the crowd by the bar or behind it either. She must be at the apartment- _their home._ He sat down at the bar signalling one of the bar staff for a drink...

He would then come in day after day. Sitting at the bar drinking sometimes with Verity by his side but more often than not alone with only his alcohol for company.

* * *

After the fifth day, Jinny, Demi's friend walked over. Pulling Ross' glass back down onto the mat.

"Demi told me to tell to stop coming here and drinking yourself into a stupor"

"Why doesn't she come and tell me that herself?"

"Because you're a shitface and a liar so naturally she doesn't really feel like talking to you!"

"She hasn't gone back to her parents has she?" There was flicker of concern in his eyes- anyone but her father, a drunken womanising mess.

"No she hasn't" Jinny's eyes soften; his concern for her although unnecessary was adorable none the less. "She is staying with me." He got up to leave. She pulled him back by his arm firmly. "But that is not an invitation to go over there and swept her off her feet. Sit down" She placed another glass on the beer mat "And drink your scotch Mister."

Ross left soon after not bothering to finish his scotch; obviously Demi's message has struck a chord.

Jinny arrived home to find Demelza fast asleep in the spare room. Her laptop open on News Stories: _Corville Monarch, Corville in scandal,_ _Ross is spotted getting cosy with old flame Camille,_ _Prince bad boy disappears_ with other tabs on the family also open. She knew Demi couldn't get Ross off her mind no matter how much she denied both Jinny's and Verity's pestering.

* * *

Ross woke up the next morning with a smaller headache then the day before and a ringing phone. He picked it up off the floor to find _Demi_ as the caller ID. He rubbed his eyes just to make sure it was real before answering the call and hearing her voice on the phone, he felt he hadn't heard for months.

"Ross"

"Hello?" His gruff and husky morning tone did nothing to stop Demelza's stomach filling with butterflies.

"Ross you better come here"

"Why?" He was suddenly on alert, pulling himself up off the bed. Demelza sounded uncertain yet concerned. She had never sounded so uncertain in all the time he had known her "What's wrong Demi? Are you okay? Is Garrick okay?"

"Umm" his concern for her although normal still touched her heartstrings. "How can I put this, there is what seems to be a ton of cameras outside and my building is somehow on the news." Her voice was a mixture of disbelief and nervousness. "I need you Ross!"

"Don't worry Demi I'm coming just try and stay away from the windows so the media don't get even a glimpse of that beautiful face of yours." There was breathing on the other end. "I miss you Demi." His voice cracked slightly.

"I know" There was slight hesitation "I miss you too." There was hushed breathing on both ends of the phone "Now get your butt over here please" There was laughter on her end as he ended the call before rushing around his room trying to find some clean clothes- when were the servants when he really needed them?

* * *

 **AN-** _As you can tell this story does not start at the beginning of their relationship (AU beginnings have covered in many others) so I wanted this story to have a bit of twist._

 _All chapter titles taken from the song "Come back when you can" by Barcelona._

 _I have decided to focus more on the midpoint of their relationship, building the story up from there. I really hope you enjoy it and **please do review!**_

 _This story is based off Rita / princessofpoldark's (aka bae) modern royalty au you recognise is mine at all!_

 _Till next time_

 _SS xx_


End file.
